Raman spectroscopy may be used in the chemical analysis of samples. In case of a heterogeneous substance, a conventional Raman measurement may provide a signal, which contains a contribution of a first component of the heterogeneous substance, and a contribution of a second component of the heterogeneous substance. The measured signal may be a temporal average which represents the two (or more) contributing components.